1. Field
Aspects of some example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a driving method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have been widely used in accordance with recent attempts to miniaturize and lower the power consumption of electronic devices. Organic light-emitting display devices display a grayscale level using a voltage stored in a storage capacitor included in each pixel, and this type of driving method is referred to as an analog driving method. In the analog driving method, however, a grayscale level is rendered based on the voltage present in the storage capacitor of each pixel, and thus, a desired grayscale level may not be able to be precisely displayed. As such, attempts have been made to apply a digital driving method to organic light-emitting display devices. In the digital driving method, a single frame may be divided into a plurality of sub-frames having different lengths, which can each be represented as 2n, and a grayscale level can be represented based on the sum of the lengths of one or more sub-frames during which light is emitted.
However, the organic light-emitting elements of an organic light-emitting display device may deteriorate over time, and as a result, the luminance of light emitted in accordance with a data signal may gradually decrease. Thus, a method has been suggested in which a sensing current is flowed into the organic light-emitting elements, and the degree of emission of light from each of the organic light-emitting elements is measured, so as to detect and compensate for one or more organic light-emitting elements that are determined to have deteriorated.
This compensation method can be directly applied to the digital driving method. That is, a sensing current may be applied during a particular sub-frame to determine whether a particular organic light-emitting element has deteriorated. The sensing current, however, may be applied to other light-emitting elements than the particular organic light-emitting element, and as a result, the luminance of the organic light-emitting element may temporarily decrease. This luminance drop may be more apparent during the application of a sub-frame corresponding to a higher bit sequence, because during such higher-bit sequence sub-frame, light with a luminance corresponding to the sensing current continues to be emitted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.